custardfandomcom-20200214-history
Dipsy
For the monsters counterparts of , see ''Dipsy (enemy), or Dipsy Chainsaw.'' S-1 = Dipsy is one of the main characters in the Slendytubbies franchise. Appearance Dipsy is identical to his original appearance; Green fur and having an antenna in peak on the top of his head. In his situation, Dipsy is headless and covered with his own blood. After looking closely, his mouth and his eyes are open. Gameplay His dead body (and head) lays on the floor of the House. He doesn't have a role in the game's mechanics, but he appears in one of the Popups, showing his headless and bloody corpse. Trivia * It is speculated that Dipsy was perhaps murdered by Tinky Winky with a chainsaw, as shown in the trailer of the sequel. * He was the first character who had more than one monster form : ** Firstly, he becomes Dipsy Chainsaw, then more monstrous. |-| S-2 = Dipsy's corpse is back in Slendytubbies II. Appearance He has the same appearance from the first game. He is headless and covered with his own blood. His body is underwater, just his head is visible. Game Nothing changed. He is always on the House's floor, but his body is underwater, and just his head is visible. He also appears on the Classic Map, and in TubbyCraft in a cubic form, and, of course, in the Slendytubbies (Classic) map, but, unlike the aforementioned maps and the prequel, his body is shown to splatter blood from the neck. Trivia * His corpse is seen in the intro, and a distorted clip from Teletubbies is displayed on his screen. |-| S-2D = Dipsy's corpse is back in Slendytubbies 2D. Appearance He has the same appearance from the first game : His body is covered on blood. Game He doesn't appears in the game. The House hasn't his body or his head. Trivia * He has a unused texture, showing only his body covered on blood. * He is the only major character who doesn't appears in Slendytubbies 2D. |-| S-AE = Dipsy is back in Slendytubbies: Anniversary Edition along with the rest of the 3 teletubbies Appearance He has the same appearance of his classic self from Slendytubbies, Slendytubbies II and the classic versions of Teletubby Land. But he now has fuzz spurting out of him like in Slendytubbies III, but it appears depending on the graphics. The fuzz is also on his face. Game His dead body (and head) lays on the floor of the House. He doesn't have a role in the game's mechanics, but he appears in one of the Popups, showing his headless and bloody corpse. |-| S-3 = Dipsy's corpse is back in Slendytubbies III. |-| Image Gallery = ''Slendytubbies Screamer2.png|In one of the Popups. Dipsy Head Texture.png|Texture of his face. Slendytubbies II'' Popup3.png|In one of the Popups. Popup7.png|In one of the Popups. Slendytubbies: Anniversary Edition Dipsy AE|in ST Anniversary Editionadd ZeoWorks Smiley Cool.png|Cool Serious.png|Serious Category:Slendytubbies Category:Slendytubbies II Category:Slendytubbies III Category:Characters Category:Victims Category:Teletubbies Category:Males Category:Deceased